Happiness
by ongdult
Summary: Di musim semi tahun ini, Akashi sekeluarga mengunjungi Kyoto, kota bersejarah dimana tempat menyatukan kedua insan yang saling memadu kasih. Warn! ooc, typo(s), yaoi, marriage life, fluff failed. [Happy Akakuro Week!]


**HAPPINESS**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko No Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatosi

Story by seilurou

Warn! Absurd, maksa, ooc, typo(s)

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading~

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil BMW hitam baru saja memasuki halaman mansion. Tak lama setelah mobil berhenti, seorang pria paruh baya yang diketahui seorang sopir keluar lalu membukakan pintu belakang mobil tersebut. Seorang laki-laki bersurai merah tampak keluar dari sana diikuti laki-laki lainnya yang tengah menggendong anak kecil yang tengah tertidur.

"Kau lelah? Sini biar aku yang menggendong Seichi" Seijuurou mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil alih Seichi,

"Tidak perlu, aku masih kuat, Seijuurou- _kun_. Sebaiknya kita lekas masuk. Otou- _san_ pasti sudah menunggu" ujar laki-laki satunya yang bersurai biru.

"Baiklah. Ayo" Mereka pun berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Ah kalian sudah datang, Kemari" lelaki yang berumur separuh abad ketika melihat putra dan menantunya itu. "Apa cucuku tidur?" tanyanya sambari melihat bocah keciil digendongan laki-laki bersurai biru, Tetsuya.

"Ya Tou- _san_. Seichi terlalu bersemangat ketika di mobil. Ia senang sekali saat tahu kami akan kesini" jawab Tetsuya.

"Dia pasti kelelahan. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat di kamar. Saat makan malam aku akan memanggil kalian"

.

.

"Jii- _channnnn_ " Bocah 3 tahun yang sedang aktif-aktifnya berjalan itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju kakeknya yang sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Seichi, jangan berlari nanti jatuh" ujar Tetsuya yang baru memasuki ruang makan diikuti oleh Seijuurou disampingnya.

"BIarkan saja, Tetsuya. Dia tak akan jatuh. Percaya padaku" ujar Seijuurou. Tetsuya menghela nafas. Suka-suka suami absolutnya deh.

"Jii- _chan_ , Seichi kangen~" ujar suara riang si bocah kecil setelah sampai dipangkuan kakeknya

"Benarkah? Ojii- _san_ juga kangen sekali sama Seichi. Nah sekarang ayo kita makan dulu. Setelah itu Ojii- _san_ akan menemanimu main"

"Acikk~ makacih Jii- _chan_ ~"

"Ayo duduk ditempatmu, Seichi" Seijuurou menggendong Seichi dan mendudukkannya di kursinya. Tetsuya mulai mengisi mangkuk putranya itu dengan _wakame._ Walau masih berusia 3 tahun, Seichi sudah tidak mau disuapi dan lebih suka makan sendiri walaupun sering berantakan.

.

"…Telus Tou- _chan_ membelikkan Seichi mainan kelen. Jii- _chan_ halus lihat. Jii- _chan_ kapan kelumah Seichi…" Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Sudah biasa mendengarkan celotehan Seichi yang panjang. Sejak putranya itu bisa berbicara, rasa-rasanya hampir setiap saat ia berbicara dan hanya berhenti ketika tidur.

"Seijuurou."

"Ya, Tou- _san_?"

"Besok aku harus ke New York untuk mengurus proyek perusahan kita disana. Ini sangat mendadak, jadi apa kalian tidak masalah jika aku tidak bisa menemani kalian disini?"

"Tentu. Tidak masalah." Ujar Seijuurou.

"Jaga kesehatan, Tou- _san_. Kami memang tidak masalah, tapi Seichi-" perkataan Tetsuya terputus,

"EHHH? Jii- _chan_ mau pelgi kemanaaa? Seichi ikut ya?" Seichi berdiri didepan Masaomi duduk.

"Jii- _san_ hanya ingin mengambil mainanmu yang tertinggal, jadi tidak apa kan Jii- _san_ besok pergi sebentar?"

"Mengambil mainan Seichi?" Seichi memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kakekmu besok tidak bisa menemanimu karena harus pergi, Seichi"

"Heeee?" Seichi mengerang kecewa.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita piknik? Bunga sakura banyak yang mekar loh" Tetsuya mencoba membujuk Seichi.

"Sakura? Mau! Seichi mau!" Seichi beralih mendekati Tetsuya. Masaomi dan Seijuurou menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah besok Tou-san akan mengajakmu ke taman sakura. Jadi sekarang bagimana kalau Seichi tidur? Ini sudah malam" Ujar Seijuurou. Seichi mengangguk dan mulai menarik tangan Tetsuya untuk menemaninya tidur.

"Otou-san, kami tidur dulu" Tampak Masaomi mengangguk mengijinkan. Tetsuya lalu menoleh ke arah Seijuurou yang duduk.

"Kau duluan saja, Tetsuya. Nanti aku menyusul" Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menggendong Seichi naik ke lantai dua, kamar mereka berada membiarkan suami dan ayah mertuanya yang mungkin masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengobrol.

.

.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berjalan beriringan ditengah pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai berguguran. Sesekali mereka mengawasi Seichi yang berlari-lari tak jauh didepannya.

"Indah sekali" gumam Tetsuya mengamati bunga-bunga sakura disekitarnya. Namun ternyata masih didengar Seijuurou.

"Tapi lebih indah dirimu, Tetsuya" balas Seijuurou. Tetsuya memutar bola matanya. Seijuurou dalam mode meggombal itu kadang membuatnya geli.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , kita sudah bukan remaja lagi"

"Apa salahnya? Lagipula yang kukatakan itu jujur. Kau bahkan lebih indah dari bunga sakura" Seijuurou menyeringai melihat semburat merah di pipi Tetsuya. Ia tahu Tetsuya menyukainya. Hanya saja si biru ini kadang _tsundere_. Tetsuya baru akan membalas Seijuurou, namun suara Seichi mengintrupsi mereka.

" _Tou-chan_! _Kaa_ - _chan_! Dicini" Seichi berdiri dibawah pohon sakura yang rimbun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya bergegas mendekati putranya itu. Setelah menggelar tikar, Tetsuya mengeluarkanmakanan dari dalam keranjang piknik yang dibawanya dan mulai menatanya. Seijuurou masih asik menemani Seichi bermain basket. Sebelum akhirnya Tetsuya menyuruh mereka istirahat.

" _Kaa_ - _chan_ , Seichi mau puding"

"Huwaaa _Tou-chan_ jangan habickan stobeli Seichi"

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , berhenti menggoda putramu" Dan hanya dibalas tawa menyebalkan Seijuurou. Sepanjang waktu makan, Seijuurou tak berhenti menggoda putranya yang menggemaskan itu. Selepas makan, Seichi kembali bermain dengan bola basketnya, sedangkan Tetsuya membereskan peralatan makan, dengan Seijuurou yang betah mengamati lekat 'istri'nya itu.

"Berhenti memandangiku, Seijuurou- _kun_ " Tetsuya menolehkan kepalanya menatap suaminya jengkel.

"Siapa yang memandangimu. Aku mengawasi Seichi bermain. Kau percaya diri sekali Tetsuya" _Twich_. Perempatan imajiner muncul didahi Tetsuya. Suaminya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jelas-jelas dari tadi ia merasakan tatapan suaminya itu tertuju padanya.

"Ka-" Tetsuya baru akan memarahi Seijuurou ketika tiba-tiba ia terdiam merasakan bibirnya dibungkam laki-laki pemilik mata _heterocom_ itu.

"Bercanda sayang. Jangan kebanyakan marah-marah, tidak baik buat kesehatanmu" colekan centil didapat Tetsuya di dagunya.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa" Tetsuya memandang datar.

"Ah kau menggemaskan sekali. Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu"

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan" Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Seijuurou menarik dagu Tetsuya dan kembali membungkam bibir chery itu. Kali ini lebih lama.

" _Tou-chan_ nakal! Jangan gigit bibil _Kaa-chan_!" Teriakan Seichi membuat Tetsuya buru mendorong Seijuurou menjauh _plus_ melayangkan tatapan tajam pada suaminya itu. Bisikan seijuurou berikutnya sontak membuat Tetsuya merona hebat.

"Seijuurou- _kun_!"

.

 _"Happy Anniversary sayang. Aku mencintaimu selalu. Kuharap malam ini aku bisa mengambil 'hadiah'ku"_

 _._

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai**

 **Fic ini buat meramaikan Akakuro week,**

 **Belum telat kan?**

 **Semoga suka.**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
